Legend Kids Texting
by Ladyawesome45321
Summary: If you've read Legend Kids, you know just how whacky this group of teens can be. Join them, as they share texts among each other and weird each other out with their randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Laurel and JJ: Boredom Complex

Laurel: Hey, loser what's up?

JJ: Ugh. What do you want, freak?

Laurel: I'm booorreedd!

JJ: So?

Laurel: Entertain me!

JJ: I'm not your girlfriend

Laurel: But JJ!

JJ: Where's Reese? Why can't you bug her?

Laurel: She's busy! T.T

JJ: And what makes you think I'm not busy?

Laurel: Uh...because you have no life?

JJ: Hey!

Laurel: Hahahaha

JJ: Well, now I'm definitely not helping you

Laurel: NOOO!

Laurel: I DIDN'T MEAN IT

Laurel: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! AND SEXY! AND HAVE A MILLION LIVES! JJ LOVE! PLEASE!

JJ: You...are a dweeb

Laurel: Meanie :(

JJ: :{ :{ :{


	2. Laurel: Wrong Number!

Laurel: Wrong Number

Laurel: Hey bro. You ready to get freaky in the 80s?

Taylor: Um...what?

Laurel: The mission. You ready to go?

Taylor: Mission? What?

Laurel: Oh my god. Kaleb. The abberation in the 80s! We talked about this!

Taylor: Are you high? Who is this?

Laurel: ….Who is this?

Taylor: This is Taylor. Who is this?

Laurel: Oh...You...are not my brother….

Laurel: Awkward…

Laurel: Well nice to meet you Taylor! My name is Laurel! Please, disregard everything you've read in my texts previously. They mean nothing! I am clearly crazy! Hahaha

Laurel: [ Insert nervous looking emoji here]

Taylor: Right…

Taylor: Well...have a nice day, Laurel

Thirty minutes later

Laurel: Kaleb! I just texted a wrong number about going to the 80s thinking it was you!

Taylor: ….Still Taylor

Laurel: DAMN IT!


	3. Kaleb and Ryan: The Locker Issue

Kaleb and Ryan: The Locker Issue

Ryan: Baaabe. Help me.

Kaleb: What's wrong? Who do I have to kill?

Ryan: Your freaking sister!

Ryan: She and Reese are making out in front of my locker.

Ryan: I'm going to be late for English!

Kaleb: Oh. yea. No problem.

Kaleb: Just get the spray bottle.

Kaleb: They're like animals in heat.

Ryan: You say, so casually.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan: Wait. Where do I get a spray bottle?

Kaleb: That's your problem. I gotta go. Teacher's here. [insert emoji sticking out tongue]

Ryan: Kaleb!


	4. JJ and Samantha: The Escape Plan

Samantha and JJ: Escape Plan

JJ: HEEEEELLLP MEEEE

Samantha: You okay there, pal?

JJ: These people are insane! INSANE I TELL YOU!

Samantha: Haha. Poor you.

JJ: SAVE ME!

Samantha: What are they doing?

JJ: Kaleb and Ryan are making out. Laurel is being a dweeb. Catriona and Ethan are denying their love for each other and Ben is screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone is crazy!

Samantha: Oh so they're all acting normally then. Good. I thought something was wrong for a second.

JJ: SAVE MEEEE! Dx

Samantha: Hahaha. Okay, I'll be right over.

JJ: OMG THANK YOU!


	5. Ethan and Catriona: Flirting on Vicodin

Ethan and Catriona: Flirting on Vicodin

Catriona: Pssst.

Ethan: ….Catriona?

Catriona: Pssst.

Catriona: Guess what?

Catriona: I'm gay.

Catriona: For you.

Catriona: A man.

Catriona: So, I guess you could say I…

Catriona: Am straight for you.

Ethan: Are you high right now?

Ethan: Gideon gave you too much Vicodin, didn't she?

Catriona: Pffft. No.

Catriona: I think Gideon should give me more Vicodin.

Catriona: My good friend Vico. My best fucking friend.

Catriona: You thought it was JJ. It was Vicodin.

Ethan: Catriona. Go back to sleep.

Catriona: But wait!

Catriona: Ethan!

Catriona: Are you drugs?

Catriona: Because I wanna...Do you. :)

Ethan: Please stop.

Catriona: Ethaaaaan

Catriona: Pay attention to meeeee

Ethan: …...


	6. Kaleb and Ryan: Typos

Ryan and Kaleb: Typos

Kaleb: Hey abe

Ryan: Abe? What? Who?

Kaleb: That...was a typo…

Ryan: Oh…

Kaleb: I forgot the B

Ryan: I was very worried.


	7. The Team: Heathers

The Team: Heathers

Laurel: THEY MADE YOU CRY BUT THAT WILL END TONIGHT

Catriona: What?

Laurel: YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT'S RIGHT ABOUT THIS BROKEN WORLD

Kaleb: Oh no! She's singing Heathers via text! Why?

Ryan: Ugh. I thought it was bad enough she sang it out loud. DX

Kaleb: She likes torturing us DX

Laurel: GO ON AND CRY

JJ: Or I could stab you in the eye and watch you die.

Ben: Wow JJ, hostile much?

Ryan: That rhymes XD

Catriona: Where the hell is Ethan? Why is he not suffering with us?

Laurel: BUT WHEN THE MORNING COMES WE'LL BURN IT DOWN AND THEN WE'LL BUILD THE WORLD AGAIN….OUR LOVE IS GOD

Ben: Lemme summon him.

Ben: Ethan Yo Boi where you at?

Ethan: I...am ignoring this conversation. Obviously.

Catriona: Nope! We have to suffer so do you!

Ethan: I...don't want to

Kaleb: No one wants to!

Laurel: Are you okay?

Ryan: Not really.

Laurel: I was alone. I was frozen a frozen lake but then you melted me awake. See, now I'm crying too! You're not alone!

Ryan: Oh. She's still going.

Laurel: YOU'RE NOT ALONE AND WHEN MORNING COMES

JJ: *bangs head on table*

Catriona: Saaame

Laurel: WHEN THE MORNING COMES WE'LL BURN AWAY THAT TEAR, AND RAISE OUR CITY HERE...RAISE OUR CITY HERE

Ethan: Does this song ever end?

Kaleb: Unfortunately...No.

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: WE CAN START AND FINISH WARS

Laurel: WE'RE WHAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS. WE'RE THE ASTEROID THAT'S OVERDUE. THE DINOSAURS CHOKED ON THE DUST THEY DIE BECAUSE GOD SAID THEY MUST. THE NEW WORLD NEEDED ROOM FOR ME AND YOU

Laurel: I'D TRADE MY LIFE FOR YOURS. THEY ALL WILL DISAPPEAR. WE'LL PLANT OUR GARDEN HERE

Laurel: PLANT OUR GARDEN HERE

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel : OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: THE NAZIS USED THEM TO FAKE THEIR OWN SUICIDES WHEN THE RUSSIANS INVADED BERLIN

Catriona: No. No Nazis. Shut up.

Laurel: AND WHEN THE MORNING COMES THEY'LL BOTH BE LAUGHING STOCKS. SO LET'S GO HUNT SOME JOCKS!

Laurel: WE CAN START AND FINISH WARS WE'RE WHAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS. WE'RE THE ASTEROID THAT'S OVERDUE

Laurel: THE DINOSAURS WILL TURN TO DUST THEY'LL DIE BECAUSE WE SAY THEY MUST

Laurel: ….I worship you I'd trade my life for yours. We'll make them disappear. We'll plant our garden here..

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel : OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel : OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Laurel: OUR LOVE IS GOD

Ethan: …..is it over?


	8. Case of the Missing Jumpship

**Laurel:**

Hey

 **Lee:** Hey there good lookin

 **Laurel:** How are you guys?

 **Lee:** Oh you know. The usual, little bit of nazis here, little bit of nazis there. But other than that we're just peachy

 **Laurel:** I'd like to say I'm texting just to be nice, but...there was this portal to another dimension...

 **Lee:** Oh yeah?

 **Laurel:** We sort of lost the jump ship in it.

 **Lee:** Pfft. Well that wasn't very smart

 **Laurel:** Well there were evil robots from the future so...

 **Lee:** Evil robots from the future, huh? Sounds kinky.

 **Laurel:** Only you would think that's kinky.

 **Lee:** I would.

 **Laurel:** Anyway...you haven't seen our jumpship?

 **Lee:** Nope. I'll keep an eye out for it

 **Lee:** If you see it crashing through the bridge, you'll know I've found it.

 **Laurel** : _annoyed emoji_ **Lee:** _crying laughing emoji_

 **Laurel:** Are you still single?

 **Lee:** I am. Why, you wanna go out?

 **Laurel:** We live in different dimensions. Besides, I have a girlfriend.

 **Lee:** So? We can make it work! It's true love! True love!

 **Laurel:** This isn't Disney

 **Lee:** But it could be. You could be my princess, Laurel, and I could be your prince.

 **Laurel:** No way I'm the helpless princess! I'm totally the prince who saves you!

 **Lee:** But I'm too manly to be saved!

 **Laurel:** Don't underestimate my saving powers!

 **Lee:** Don't underestimate my manliness!

 **Laurel:** There's nothing to underestimate.

 **Lee:** That's a lie! I'm a manly woman!

 **Laurel:** Well...

 **Lee:** _Shocked emoji_ You don't think I'm manly???

 **Laurel:** Only a tad.

 **Lee:** _crying emoji_

 **Lee:** My ego!!!

 **Laurel:** _Evil purple devil emoji_

 **Lee:** _Crying emoji_

 **Laurel:** Now, now...

 **Lee:** You are a big meanie, Laurel Snart!

 **Laurel:** _Grinning emoji_

 **Lee:** Just for that, I'm keeping your jump ship

 **Laurel:** Wait. YOU HAVE IT???

 **Lee:** I just found it. I was gonna return it, but now...

 **Laurel:** DON'T YOU DARE!!

 **Lee:** I will!!

 **Laurel:** GIVE IT!

 **Lee:** NEVER!!

 **Laurel:** I will come there and take it from you!

 **Lee:** You can try

 **Laurel:** I will do more than try.

 **Laurel** : I will succeed.

 **Lee:** You sure about that?

 **Laurel** : 100%

 **Lee:** You know, confidence is sexy

 **Lee:** But you can't take the jump ship from me

 **Laurel:** But it seems like my charm is working on you

 **Lee:** Is it? Or is that just what I want you to believe?

 **Laurel:** _Annoyed emoji_

 _The girls have a long extended emoji battle, which ends with Laurel sending a mad face_ **Lee:** Daw, how cute

 **Laurel:** I need my jump ship!!

 **Lee:** Why? You have the entire Waverider to travel through time with!

 **Laurel:** I may have left something in there...

 **Lee:** Ooh! What is it?? Can I see???

 **Laurel:** No, don't even think about it!

 **Lee:** Please???

 **Laurel:** Nooooo

 **Lee:** But Laaaaurrreeel!!

 **Laurel:** _Mad face_

 **Lee:** I won't tell anyone! I pinky promise!

 **Laurel:** Not telling.

 **Lee:** Pleeeasse???

 **Laurel:** Fine. It's a surprise for my girfriend.

 **Lee:** Awww! How romantic

 **Laurel:** Thanks. Not sure if she'll like it though...

 **Lee:** What is it???

 **Laurel:** It's a necklace. And a letter. That's why I need the jump ship.

 **Lee:** _Heart eyes emoji_ **Laurel:** _Blushy face_ **Lee:** I'm sure she'll love it. Where should I bring the jump ship?

 **Laurel:** Central City

 **Lee:** Okay! But...first you have to admit I am a manly woman

 **Laurel:** _Eye roll emoji_ You're a manly woman

 **Lee:** Thanks! Bringing it now!

A/N: This is a little different on wattpad but...I don't care. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking forever to update stuff. I'm trying to get to where I can focus on my orgional writing more. But ugggh. Writing is suuuuper hard!!! Wish me luck! 


End file.
